


Quintessential

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is fed up with the constant staring and sexual tension from Dean and Cas so he turns to a last resort for ideas. Fanfiction. His morbid curiosity leads to him reading Sabriel and he finds himself looking at Gabriel in a different light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that there is still one cliche missing from my repertoire so I decided to give it a shot.

Sam was so far beyond fed up with Dean and Cas and their oblivious staring that just made everyone in the vicinity uncomfortable. They both needed to just get a clue. Sam was so desperate that he turned to an avenue that he had studiously avoided all mention of since they originally found it. Fanfiction. The girls that did that musical had intimated that Destiel was a bigger thing now than him and Dean together, thankfully. He suppressed a shudder at the thought. So he went looking for some Destiel fanfiction to give him some ideas on how to hopefully get the morons to wake up. 

He had read a few, most of which just involved either locking them in a room or putting them in a life-threatening situation together, neither of which were practical, when something else caught his eye. Sabriel? No. That couldn’t possibly mean…not him and Gabriel? That was insane. His innate curiosity had gotten him into much worse trouble than this though, and he hesitantly clicked the link and was immediately overwhealmed with the number of stories. There were nearly as many as there were Destiel. What was wrong with these people? I mean Dean and Cas sure. They were so painfully obvious it was sickening, but he and Gabriel barely tolerated each other. Well he barely tolerated Gabriel. Gabriel was just so hyper and jovial that it was hard to pin down what he was thinking at any given time. 

He bit his lip, trying to stave off his curiosity, but it didn’t work and he clicked the first story. He immediately scoffed at the idea that Gabriel had been flirting with him when they first met, and rolled his eyes when the writer insinuated that he was flirting back. He was trying to get information. The best way to do that was to match the other person’s tone and demeanor, and just because it was friendly didn’t make it flirting. He bristled at the claim that Gabriel had good reasons for the people he killed, but then again, knowing what he did now and not quite being so young and naïve as he was then, he could grudgingly admit that maybe they should have heard him out. 

When he got to the author’s take on the mystery spot though, he clenched his teeth in anger. That, more than anything else that Gabriel had done to them, was the one thing he couldn’t forgive the archangel for, and people trying to justify it just pissed him off. He slammed his laptop and got up and went for a run to burn off some of his rage. As he was running though and started calming down, he couldn’t get it out of his head. The idea that Gabriel had been trying to get him to let go so that he wouldn’t go after Lilith was, he had to admit, possible. Gabriel had said that he was trying to teach him a lesson and said that his obsession would end badly. He mused on that for the rest of his run and came to the conclusion that he should ask Gabriel next time he stopped by. If, and that was a big if, that really was the reason, he would have no choice but to forgive the annoying archangel. 

He got back and tried to read a book. A real book. But his attention kept drifting back to his computer. He eventually sighed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get his mind off of it until he finished that stupid story. He opened it back up and kept reading. He laughed when the author described the ending confrontation after the mystery spot incident. The way she, he was assuming it was a she based on the user name, claimed that Gabriel actually felt something for him and gave in because he ‘couldn’t bear to see Sam so broken’ was completely ridiculous. He had to agree with her that, other than trying to get them to say yes, tv land wasn’t so bad. It could definitely have been a lot worse. Given the things that Gabriel was capable of, it had been almost like he was playing with them, and her description of the holy fire and the interrogation that followed was brutal, but he had to admit that it was accurate. 

He frowned thoughtfully when he read about the Elysian Fields incident. She was right about one thing. Gabriel didn’t mention Kali until Sam asked for a reason, and Kali wasn’t the one he was trying to break out. Then when he finally did come back, he didn’t go to Kali, he went to them. He gave Dean the dvd and didn’t even say anything like, ‘if you haven’t heard from me in so long’. Could he have really been expecting to die? Sam couldn’t deny that he had felt guilty after Gabriel had died. Like he and Dean had pushed him into it and gotten him killed, but if he walked in there knowing full well he was going to die…He shook his head and decided not to think about it. It was the mark of a good writer to make you believe what they were selling after all. 

It wasn’t until after Gabriel’s resurrection that things started getting really crazy though. Of course the author had him resurrected by God in time to help Cas before the Leviathan got released instead of by Metatron years later, but he couldn’t imagine any world in which he greeted the newly resurrected archangel with a kiss. He supposed he should be thankful that the story stopped there and didn’t go into more detail beyond Gabriel confessing that he’d been in love with Sam since they’d first met. Story finished he went to bed. 

 

It was two days later, when Sam was doing some research in the library, that the entire library was suddenly a nauseating pink and all the books, including the one in his hand were suddenly written in hieroglyphs. Sam let out a heavy sigh. “Gabriel!” he yelled.

The archangel appeared, leaning casually against the wall with a lollipop in his mouth, and said with a smirk, “You rang, oh giant one?”

“Fix it,” he said irritated. 

Gabriel theatrically looked around. “Nice decorating job. A little too pink for my tastes, but hey. To each their own.”

“Gabriel…” Sam growled warningly. 

“Geez. No need to bust a blood vessel, Samsquatch,” Gabriel said rolling his eyes and the room and books returned to normal. 

“What do you want?” Sam asked tiredly. 

“What? A guy can’t pop in and play with his favorite toys from time to time? Speaking of, where’s the rest of the posse?”

“Dean is helping Bobby with a hunt and Cas is probably in heaven,” Sam said annoyed. “And we are not toys.”

“Potato potahto,” Gabriel said dismissively twirling his lollipop as he plopped into the nearest chair propping his feet on the table. “So you’re here all by your boring lonesome?”

“It was nice and peaceful until you showed up,” Sam grumbled. 

“Well I’m glad I was able to save you from such a horrible fate!” Gabriel said scandalized. 

Sam was about to make a sarcastic retort, but then remembered his reading from the other day. “Can I ask you something?”

Gabriel blinked a moment at the switch in gears and the almost polite request and then he shrugged. “You can ask. Doesn’t mean I’ll answer.”

“The mystery spot. Were you trying to make me let go of Dean so I wouldn’t go after Lilith?” 

Gabriel laughed heartily, and Sam rolled his eyes. He should have known that fanfiction author was an idiot, but then Gabriel said, “It only took you, what, ten years to figure it out? Seems I must have overestimated your intelligence a bit, and I thought you were a moron before so that’s not exactly easy.” 

It took a moment for Sam to pick out the answer from the insult and he said, “Wait, so it’s true? You were trying to stop the apocalypse?” he asked incredulously. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I knew it was a long shot. I figured after you shut me down so completely on my first try that you’d never listen until it was too late, but it was worth a shot. And it was fun too, so yeah.”

“First try? How was anything at the college supposed to help?” Sam asked curiously. 

“That one was about reaching Dean. That’s why I played to his sense of humor. If he had been the least bit reasonable we could have walked out of there at least amicably and he would have had someone else to call before selling his stupid soul,” Gabriel said bitterly. “Now if we’re finished rehashing my failures, I’m leaving.”

Sam blinked for a moment at the spot where Gabriel had been sitting. What the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was left feeling very confused. On one hand, it seemed that Gabriel had been a good guy all along, which wasn’t a very happy thought. On a better note though, it seemed he had a good way to get rid of Gabriel now. He idly wondered how long it would be until the archangel managed to make it back. Also confusing was the fact that the fanfiction author was right, and wasn’t that a weird thought. That someone with no connection whatsoever to their lives could see things that they couldn’t. 

The fact that the author had been right about Gabriel’s motivations, even if she was completely insane when it came to there being any feelings between them, had him nervously going back for more. He wanted to see if he could get some more insights into Gabriel’s behavior and hopefully find some more Gabriel repellant topics of conversation. 

The next time Gabriel popped by was announced by a giant inflatable sheep that dropped directly in Sam’s eye line and he instinctively punched it, which was a very bad idea because it exploded and he found himself covered in green jello. “Gabriel!”

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to go around punching defenseless sheep?” Gabriel drawled as he appeared leaning back in a chair with his feet on the table before he picked up a piece of jello that had splattered and popped it in his mouth. 

Sam smirked and went about his plan. “So if you were trying to stop the apocalypse all along what was that about trying to get us to say yes?”

Gabriel scowled at him. “I was pissed that you idiots never listened to me and brought doomsday down on us all. The least you could have done is gotten it over with already,” he said heatedly.

“And the hotel? Why did you come for us? Did you know you were going to die?” Sam asked.

“I wasn’t planning to die. I was going to go in there and get you two muttonheads out. Then Lucifer showed up. I kept telling you that I couldn’t go up against my brother. I knew that if I did then I would die. So yeah. I knew,” he spat. 

“Then why did you?” 

“Did you expect me to just leave you there?” Gabriel asked as though the thought was ridiculous. 

“You mean leave Kali there?” Sam asked.

“Of course that’s what I meant. What the hell is with this ridiculous trip down memory lane anyway?” Gabriel was getting very agitated by this point. 

“Just trying to understand you,” Sam said with a shrug. 

“I’m not that complicated,” Gabriel sneered. “Your problem is you see what you want to see.” Gabriel glared one last time before he disappeared. 

Sam sighed. He should have made Gabriel clean up the mess before baiting him. As he was in the shower he considered what Gabriel had said. The first two times they met, he was trying to help them and death was all over the menu. The people at the college and then Dean a thousand times. But the one time he was actually pissed at them he went easy on them? That made no sense. There was no denying that he did go easy on them in TV land after all. Hell even when he got hit in the nuts with the bowling ball and Dean got shot, the pain didn’t last very long and no one even died. 

It wasn’t until he was cleaning off the rest of the area that got jello’d that he realized that he himself did the same thing. When he was really mad, he held back for fear of going too far. Was that what Gabriel had done? He could definitely tell that the archangel was pissed there at the end and realized that it had been the only time he had seen Gabriel angry. He was beginning to realize that Gabriel, despite being an annoying prankster, wasn’t really a bad guy. And willingly dying for them? He caught Gabriel’s slip of the tongue. The question was whether he meant Sam personally or him and Dean. 

When Sam went back to the fanfiction that night, he realized that he was getting rather addicted. He was enjoying getting these glimpses into Gabriel’s psyche. The first story he pulled up that night though had him going beet red and closing the laptop about halfway through. He looked around nervously and guiltily before opening it again and reading some more. It was like watching a train wreck. He just couldn’t look away. More than once he actually found himself wondering if Gabriel was really as skilled as this writer seemed to think. He didn’t even realize that he was hard until he caught himself rubbing off through his pants. He slammed the laptop again and went and took a cold shower. No way was he just doing that thinking about Gabriel. It was just the graphicness of the writing. It wouldn’t have mattered who it was about. He even managed to make himself believe that. 

The next day, he found another very hot story, and gave up on the cold shower idea. What did it matter anyway when no one would ever know? He read along and started rubbing himself through his jeans, but once clothes were shed that wasn’t enough anymore so he undid his pants and slid them down enough so that he could get his cock in his hands. He read about Gabriel giving a really amazing blowjob in exquisite detail and couldn’t help but imagine the archangel on his knees for him. He moaned as his hand started moving faster. He read on where he was stretching Gabriel open with his fingers and by the time he was fucking Gabriel in the story, he was fucking his hand furiously and felt himself reaching the edge. When the author described Gabriel reaching down and jacking himself off while Sam fucked him, Sam came in hard spurts over his hand, panting. 

Once he was finished, he was left with the disbelief that he actually did that. To a story about him and Gabriel even. It was insane. He was in no way attracted to the annoying archangel. It was just that they described him as being so skilled, and who wouldn’t get off on that? It was perfectly normal. It didn’t mean that he wanted Gabriel at all. 

 

When Dean got back the next day, unsurprisingly Cas dropped by too and Sam was forcibly reminded why he started looking up fanfiction in the first place when he kept having to clear his throat to remind them that he was in the room during one of their staring sessions. He was horrible tempted to just shove their faces together, but knew that they would just turn on him angrily and nothing would get solved. He was really starting to like the locking them in a room together idea, if only their innate stubbornness wouldn’t prevent it from helping at all. 

He finally found a story that night that pointed out a decent start to a plan. Dean was horribly stubborn and would never admit to falling in love with Cas, but Cas was probably honestly clueless. If he could point it out to Cas, maybe he would fix the problem himself, or at least be less resistant to any other solution Sam could come up with. That thought in mind he went looking for Dean and Cas. 

“Hey Cas. Can I talk to you for a sec?” Sam asked nervously. 

“Of course, Sam. You may always speak with me,” Cas said matter-of-factly. 

“Um…alone?” Sam asked hopefully and Dean narrowed his eyes at him before he left. 

“What is it you wish to speak of?” Cas asked curiously. 

“I just…um…” Why didn’t he plan this out more clearly before starting this? “Well I just thought you should know that…um…Dean…well…he won’t admit it but he…um…he’s kinda in love with you. And I think you…kinda…feel the same way,” Sam stammered out.

“Dean and I do share a profound bond, but I must admit that I have never considered it in that light before,” Cas said thoughtfully. “I will need to reflect on this situation.”

“Yeah. Sure. Of course. I just…um…wanted to point it out. Just in case you hadn’t…considered it.”

“Thank you Sam,” Cas said before disappearing. 

Sam knew that Dean wouldn’t leave Cas alone for long and he was proven right when Dean wandered back in a moment later, acting like he needed to just put a book back. “Where’s Cas?” Dean asked trying to be casual. 

“He had to head out. He’ll be back later,” Sam said easily. 

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam again. “What did you say to him?”

“Nothing important,” Sam said dismissively. 

“Then why did I need to leave?” Dean asked suspiciously.

“It was just something personal, Dean. Geez,” Sam said rolling his eyes. 

“What? You got a thing for him or something,” Dean asked mostly joking. 

Sam started to open his mouth to dispute that, but stopped. Maybe this had promise. As long as he didn’t make it seem like he was emotionally involved, because then Dean would step back so as not to hurt Sam’s feelings, but it couldn’t hurt to make him a little jealous. “Well could you blame me if I was? He’s gorgeous after all, and with everything he’s done for us? Hell, if you’re not gonna snatch him up, maybe I will,” Sam said with a smirk and strode out of the library, wanting to be anywhere but there when his words registered with Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam almost made it to his room before he heard Dean bellow, “Damnit Sam! Stay away from Cas!” Sam managed to make it to his room before he burst out in laughter though. He once again opened the fanfiction page looking for more ideas to get Dean and Cas together and found more than one where he went to Gabriel for help. He wasn’t sure he dared going there though. Gabriel always tended to take things too far. 

It was a few days later before Gabriel showed up again. Dean was off on another hunt with Bobby, but Sam found that he liked doing research from the bunker so he didn’t go along. He was reading peacefully when he heard a train whistle and looked up and saw a train heading straight for him. He reflexively dove sideways off his seat only for the train to disappear and the library to echo with laughter. 

He looked up and saw Gabriel holding his sides, doubled over laughing hysterically. “You should have seen your face,” he managed to get out. “Priceless.”

“Gabriel,” Sam sighed, more weary than annoyed. He was surprised when Gabriel reached down a hand to help him up, and reluctantly took it. Gabriel pulled him easily to his feet and Sam was forcibly reminded about angelic strength. Which reminded him of one of the stories he read where Gabriel had him lifted up and he blushed furiously and backed away. 

Gabriel’s eyes lit up with amusement. Seems little Sammy was uncomfortable with him for some reason. He could have fun with this. He plopped down in what was becoming his usual chair and put his feet up. “So whatcha reading Samsquatch?” he asked easily watching Sam come back and sit down much like a skittish foal. 

“Just some old…lore,” Sam stuttered over the last word as Gabriel pulled his lollipop slowly out of his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Gabriel raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment on the hunter’s odd behavior. He was more than curious about what was causing it though. He suddenly reappeared directly behind Sam, leaning over his shoulder so that his breath was ghosting against the hunter’s ear. 

Sam, for the second time in ten minutes toppled out of his chair, away from Gabriel, who laughed again. “Getting clumsy in your old age huh Sammich?” 

This time when Gabriel reached out a hand to help him up Sam just glared at him and got up on his own. “What do you want Gabriel?”

“Same thing I always want. Amusement,” Gabriel said with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Well you came to the wrong place. I’m not in the mood to amuse you,” Sam said rolling his eyes. 

“That’s the beauty of it Sam-a-lam. You don’t have to try to amuse me. You do it just fine naturally,” he said with a smirk. Sam’s response was to throw a book at him, but Gabriel was gone from that spot and Sam looked around for him before he heard a voice coming from behind him, “See what I mean?”

Sam spun around and spotted Gabriel perched on top of a shelf like a cat. Sam huffed and sat down and went back to his book, intent on ignoring the annoying archangel. He should have known that Gabriel could be infuriatingly persistent though and finally gave up and just humored him with a conversation. Sam had to admit that his stories were definitely entertaining when they didn’t involve people dying. 

Finally, it seemed that Gabriel got bored with him too since he left a couple hours later. It was a few days later before the library suddenly became a disco hall and he sighed as he turned to see Gabriel in a white sequined suit dancing his way towards him. “C’mon Samsquatch. Dance with me!” he said as Sam barely scrambled to his feet before his chair disappeared and he glanced down to see that he too was wearing a ghastly sequined suit. 

“Yeah. Not gonna happen,” he said firmly. 

“Don’t like disco? Okay how about…” he snapped his fingers. “Polka!” They were suddenly dressed in lederhosen and Gabriel had an accordion as the music changed. 

Sam couldn’t help the snort of laughter as he backed away, hands in the air. “No way.” 

“Ooh. I know,” Gabriel snapped his fingers again and he was in an elegant tux stalking up to Sam where he was now backed against the wall. “How about a tango,” he said seductively as he ran a hand down Sam’s chest while Sam turned beet red and stammered for a moment. “Come on Sambo. You know I’m not giving up until you dance,” he said as his hand reached Sam’s stomach and started back up, his eyes sparkling with mirth. 

Sam spun away from him and would have agreed to just about anything other than a tango at that moment so he just said, “Ok. Fine. Disco then.”

Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers and the disco ball and horrible music, with nearly as horrible suits were back. Sam felt like a complete idiot, but after a little while he managed to relax and laugh at Gabriel’s flamboyant dancing. Nothing he could manage could be as ridiculous as Gabriel was being after all. 

Gabriel had figured out by Sam’s reaction that Sam had somehow developed a crush of some sort on him. How deep that went remained to be seen, and Gabriel was definitely up for the challenge. Oh he wouldn’t make the first move. No way. But he could tempt Sam into it. 

When he could see Sam getting tired, he snapped his fingers again and the library was back to normal and Sam was sitting in his chair, breathing heavily. Gabriel leaned over, put his face directly next to Sam’s so that he could whisper in the hunter’s ear, “Now tell me that wasn’t fun,” before he disappeared. 

Sam was left alone in the library breathing heavily for more than one reason as he could almost still feel Gabriel’s hot breath ghosting over his ear. This flirty behavior was just like the start of many of the fanfictions he had been reading lately, which just spurred him on more. He pulled his laptop out again and found another story and in this one Gabriel had left another message in the dvd he gave them before he died. 

When he asked Gabriel about it the next time he stopped by Gabriel made a mock hurt face and put a hand over his chest. “You mean you didn’t watch the whole thing? After all that trouble I went to making it?”

Sam was pretty flustered, but forced himself to respond. “We saw what we needed to see. It’s not like anyone really wanted to see the rest. So was there another message or not?” he asked annoyed. 

Gabriel knew that they wouldn’t have watched past his initial message, just as he knew there wasn’t another message, but that didn’t stop him from smirking and straddling Sam’s lap. He wasn’t actually touching anywhere except for the hand in the center of the hunter’s chest as he leaned forward and whispered seductively in his ear, “You’ll just have to watch the rest to find out,” and then he disappeared. 

Sam, realizing just how much of what he read here turned out to be right, latched onto that excuse to find and watch the dvd again. It had nothing to do with him wanting to see Gabriel fucking someone. To see if he was as skilled as they described. Or as well-endowed. 

After making sure he was alone he popped the dvd in the drive and turned it on. He fast-forwarded through the original message they had watched and pressed play when Gabriel tackled the girl on the bed. By the time Gabriel was shirtless he had forgotten all about the idea of there being another message as he watched the lean muscles roll in Gabriel’s back and the way his pants perfectly framed his ass, and the way Gabriel moved…it was like he just oozed sensuality. 

When Gabriel’s pants were removed he saw that Gabriel was definitely well-endowed and couldn’t take his eyes off the archangel as he pounded into the blonde girl beneath him, while Sam stroked himself. Some part of his mind was denying any attraction to Gabriel whatsoever, but the rock hard dick in his hand told a different story as he was trying to hold himself back from coming too soon. When Gabriel’s hips stuttered and stopped in the girl and Gabriel made the most incredible sounds as he reached his own orgasm on the video, nothing would have stopped Sam from spilling over in that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was almost starting to come to terms with the fact that he actually was attracted to Gabriel, and so decided to ask for his help with getting Dean and Cas together, as long as Gabriel would promise to let him run the show. He didn’t want to know what kind of insanity the archangel could come up with if given free reign. 

Gabriel showed up again a few days later, sitting on Sam’s book on the table and Sam’s face was suddenly looking right at Gabriel’s crotch. Sam blushed and snapped his eyes up to look at Gabriel who was innocently twirling his lollipop in his mouth with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Once Sam pitched his idea to get their brothers together and asked Gabriel if he wanted to help Gabriel grinned widely and leaned forward so that his and Sam’s noses were nearly touching. They were both painfully aware of how close their lips were as their breath mingled together and Gabriel just drawled, “And what’s in it for me?”

Sam’s brain was perilously close to shutting down as he stuttered for a moment before Gabriel laughed and disappeared. He had noticed how uncomfortable the hunter was and didn’t want to push him too far. “And what’s this about heavy supervision? You should know, Samsquatch, that I don’t do supervised,” he called from his perch on top of the bookshelf. 

Now that Gabriel had some distance his brain was able to start functioning again. “Just…you know…don’t go over the top. Be subtle if that’s something you’re even capable of.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes thoughfully at the hunter and just a little bit annoyed. Of course he was capable of subtlety and proceeded to tell the hunter so before appearing back on the table with a foot on either side of Sam’s chair and he leaned forward and whispered huskily in his ear, “And we can talk about my payment later,” and then he disappeared completely. 

Sam let out a heavy breath and sat back in the chair. What had he just done? It wasn’t until the next morning that he saw the fruits of his labors as he walked into the kitchen just as Dean tripped and fell directly into Cas’ lips. The best part was that they were just frozen that way for a good ten seconds before Dean straightened up and walked out, not even noticing Sam who had stepped into the corner to get a good look without being noticed. He saw Cas just stand there blinking for a moment as he touched his lips before he too disappeared. Sam couldn’t help but burst out laughing as soon as he was alone. “Nice subtlety Gabriel,” he called to the empty room only for a full breakfast plate to appear on the table in front of him. 

Gabriel found it more and more difficult to contain his curiosity about Sam’s seemingly abrupt change of heart towards him, so he started watching, invisibly of course, to see if he could get any clues. When he saw Sam getting off to something he was reading on his computer he went and looked over his shoulder to see what it was and was very glad that he was silenced as well as invisible. Sam was reading fanfiction? Really? 

One of Gabriel’s many secrets was that he wrote fanfiction. It had started as him trying to defend himself against all the people looking at him as a villain, but then he started getting messages asking if he was going to put himself and Sam together in the story, and he was intrigued. After that, he would occasionally post some of his fantasies on these sites and people just ate it up and if there was anything Gabriel liked it was attention. Of course, he didn’t write per se. He more imagined the story, snapped his fingers, and it was all written, but same thing. Gabriel couldn’t help but wonder if the hunter had happened across any of his fantasies. 

Gabriel waited until Sam went to bed and snuck through his browser history. Now he knew where Sam got the information about their previous encounters. A lot of people had liked his explanations apparently and started using them themselves so he could have seen it in a hundred places. The fact that he hadn’t realized what their first meeting was for meant that he didn’t get it from Gabriel’s story at least. When he realized that Sam hadn’t found any of his, he secretly mojo’d his computer so that his author page would be the first one that came up the next time he did a search and left satisfied. Might as well get the hunter on the right track if he ever decided to make a move. 

A few days later Sam walked in on Dean and Cas making out on the couch and he was torn. He wanted them to know that he knew, but he didn’t want to make Dean all defensive and skittish. He just couldn’t manage to hold in the, “It’s about damn time,” that spilled from his lips and Dean jumped up like he was on fire. 

“Sam! I can…I can explain. It’s not what you think,” He said quickly. 

“Dude, it’s exactly what I think. I have eyes you know. And I’m happy for you. Really. It’s about time you pulled your head out of your ass,” Sam said knowingly. 

“But…I don’t…you said…” Dean stammered confused. 

“I said those things to get you moving. The sexual tension was completely unbearable between you two. I am totally not interested in Cas,” Sam said smugly before hastily adding, “No offense Cas.”

“None taken,” he replied almost automatically. 

“I…well…okay good. Then go away,” Dean said sitting back down next to Cas. 

“You realize you have a bedroom for a reason,” Sam muttered as he left. 

 

No sooner than he entered the library the air was filled with confetti and the sound of the noisemakers was nearly deafening. Sam instinctively pressed his back to the wall and started looking around for threats before his brain caught up with his surroundings and he sighed. “Yes Gabriel. You did good,” he said to the seemingly empty room. 

Gabriel appeared directly in front of him, very nearly pressed up against him as he ran a finger down the side of Sam’s face. “Why thank you Samsquatch. Time to discuss my reward yet?”

That was the last straw for Sam’s control and he immediately spun Gabriel against the wall and kissed him. Gabriel practically purred as he wrapped himself around the hunter, participating eagerly. Any questions Sam had about whether the archangel really wanted this or was just humoring him were put to bed by the feel of a hard cock against his own. 

Sam knew that Gabriel could stop him with very minimal effort if he went too far, and the most recent author he had found was still rattling around in his brain when he wrapped his hand in Gabriel’s hair and yanked his head to the side gliding teeth and tongue roughly over his neck. “Fuck…yes Sammy…” Gabriel cried out as his hips bucked forward and his hands moved to Sam’s ass pulling him tighter against him. 

Encouraged by the archangel’s reaction Sam backed off enough to rip all the buttons from Gabriel’s shirt and shove it off his shoulders. Gabriel’s response was to effortlessly rip Sam’s tshirt down the middle and give it the same treatment and then Sam was back on him, hand still gripped tightly in his hair. 

Another of Gabriel’s secrets was that he loved being dominated. He had spent the first few billion years of his life as an archangel, doing the dominating of everyone, with few notable exceptions, as was his job so being made to feel small and fragile, no matter how little that was true, really got him going. He had married a giantess as Loki after all, and Sam was tall, strong, and muscular. Just the right type to make him a puddle of goo. 

When Gabriel’s pants were shoved roughly to his knees and a large calloused hand wrapped tightly around his cock, Gabriel couldn’t help the whimper that escaped. He quickly stepped out of his pants and wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, the feeling of denim against him driving him crazy. Sam’s free hand immediately went to Gabriel’s ass to help hold him up, not that Gabriel needed the help. Sam shifted a bit shoving a finger into the archangel’s ass causing him to moan. “Fuck…Sammy…more…”

Gabriel was rewarded with a sharp bite to his collarbone and a second finger in his ass and the archangel was nearly trembling with need. After a couple minutes of that, Gabriel couldn’t take anymore. “Please…Sam…in me…fuck me…please…” he panted. Sam didn’t need to be told twice as he captured Gabriel’s mouth again and somehow managed to get his own pants shoved down over his thighs as Gabriel’s back was slammed back into the wall and his ass was suddenly blissfully full as Sam was pounding into him. 

Sam knew that he wasn’t far from blowing so, after biting Gabriel’s lip, he moved his attention back to the archangel’s neck, holding his hair tightly. He could see the already blossoming bruises and switched gears to bite and lick up Gabriel’s throat as he slid a hand between them and began pumping Gabriel’s cock in time with his thrusts. “Oh…yes…fuck…Sam!” Gabriel cried out as he spilled over their chests.

That was all it took to pull Sam over the edge too with a cry of, “God…Ga-Gabriel!” as he slammed deep one last time and came hard in Gabriel’s ass. 

Sam rested against the archangel for a moment and Gabriel tilted his head forward and gave Sam a slow gentle kiss. “Now that’s what I call a reward,” he said breathlessly. Sam couldn’t help but chuckle and then Gabriel said something that ground the nice moment to a screeching halt. “Looks like you put your outside reading to good use there Samsquatch.”

Sam immediately backed away, now soft dick sliding out of Gabriel’s ass as he whimpered at the loss. Sam was hastily pulling his pants back up as he said, “What…What are you talking about?”

“I’ll tell you a secret,” he whispered conspiratorily stalking towards the hunter. “My username is tr!xter69.”

“You mean…you…but…why?” Sam asked as his ass hit the table and he was left with nowhere else to go. 

“Turns out people enjoy reading about all my little fantasies. Who would have thought,” he said as he trailed a hand down Sam’s chest. 

“You-your fantasies?” Poor Sam’s brain just couldn’t keep up with the combination of the revelations and the mortification after what had just happened to leave him not quite all there in the first place. 

“Yes, Sammy. My fantasies,” Gabriel hummed, waiting for Sam to catch up. He knew that he had when Sam surged forward and kissed him again, pulling Gabriel between his legs as he was now sitting on the table. “And I think this would make a wonderful story too. I think I’ll call it…Quintessential,” Gabriel finished smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of the ending. Lame? Funny? Stupid? It sounded better in my head really, but I left it in anyway lol.


End file.
